


New Look

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, I seriously make no claims about the quality of this fic, because I really don't know.  It's three thirty, I've had wine and too much food and lots of coffee, and it could seriously suck.  But I did at least attempt to edit, and fortunately caught the fact that there was <i>no clothing removal whatsoever</i> before the sex before posting it.  <a href="http://spillingvelvet.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spillingvelvet.livejournal.com/"><b>spillingvelvet</b></a>, I think my brain is somehow trying to make up for your Double Pants Syndrome by compensating with InstaNudity!(TM).  Yeah.  So right, this is for <a href="http://abundantlyqueer.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://abundantlyqueer.livejournal.com/"><b>abundantlyqueer</b></a> and <a href="http://empress-jae.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://empress-jae.livejournal.com/"><b>empress_jae</b></a>, because they asked nicely :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abundantlyqueer), [empress_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empress_jae).



"What's this?"

Orlando was grinning, his eyes sparkling with mischief, as he ran both hands through the row of spikes down the centre of Elijah's skull.

"It's a fauxhawk, dumbass. Haven't you seen one?" Elijah was blushing, and Orlando looked quite pleased with himself.

"It's sexy on you. I like it." Elijah blushed even more, if such a thing was possible, and ducked his head on impulse. It was really only the fault of their particular position that his lips happened to brush Orlando's nipple through his t-shirt, but Orlando wasn't one to miss such a brilliant opportunity. He grinned, and his fingers curled in the heavily gelled strands, pulling upwards slightly from the arc into which Elijah's head had fallen. His hand paused when the lips were again pressed to his chest, and urged Elijah's head slightly forward. Elijah looked up, his lips now sealed in an open-mouthed kiss to Orlando's nipple straight through the thin fabric, and their eyes met. Orlando smiled.

"That's it," he half-purred, and Elijah snorted, pulled away, rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I've never done this, you bastard."

"Done what, exactly?" Orlando arched one eyebrow, and Elijah frowned.

"Fucked around, you know. Just because you were cast whore doesn't mean I never took it up the ass." This time, Orlando's eyebrows shot _way_ up.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, looking amused.

"I don't know… everywhere." Elijah shrugged, looked non-plussed, slid his hands up under Orlando's t-shirt and swept over both nipples with the pads of his thumbs, 180 degree arcs that described the curve of darkened skin and made Orlando's eyelids flutter closed.

"Well it's not _true_," Orlando argued, but his voice was soft and he didn't seem all that concerned. He willingly lifted his arms over his head when Elijah tugged up on the t-shirt, and Elijah smiled.

"You know… if you're hell-bent on taking my virginity, there is _one_ thing we could do," he murmured against the curve of an ear, standing on tiptoe, his hands on Orlando's hips as sneaky fingers dipped inside the waistband.

"Yeah?" Orlando's voice was only a whisper, and he willingly tilted his head to the left to let teasing lips ghost over his skin.

"Yeah." Elijah grinned and slid one hand around to the front, the palm turning and unsurprisingly brushing against Orlando's penis in the process, through cloth but still eliciting a groan before it completed it's rotation and took a firm hold on the front of Orlando's jeans, pulling him firmly towards the bedroom as Elijah walked backwards, miraculously avoiding any stray junk in the hallway. "When's the last time you were fucked?"

Orlando took in a deep breath as Elijah stopped them at the foot of the bed and grabbed Elijah's wrist before it could slide out of his trousers, pressing it hard against his own erection and then groaning despite the fact that he had known it was coming. "Fuck me, Jesus," he groaned, and then, belatedly realising the question, "A year. Give or take."

"Get on the bed. On your knees. Hold onto the headboard," Elijah ordered, slowly growing more confident as he got a hold of the situation.

Orlando sucked in a breath through his teeth, steadying his resolve as Elijah withdrew his hand, and closed his eyes briefly to calm himself. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed and assumed the position specified, leaving his trousers and his boxer shorts behind in the process and forcing himself to look forward as Elijah rooted around his dresser drawers for the necessary materials.

"Legs a little wider," Elijah muttered, sounding almost distracted, and Orlando groaned at the commanding tone in his voice.

"Fuck. I think I like you this way," he replied, scooting his knees slightly further apart.

"Yeah?" Elijah's voice was just on the edge of a laugh as he stripped and joined Orlando on the bed, popping open a tube of lubricant. "Get used to it," he half-growled, clamping his teeth down on Orlando's earlobe and pulling slightly.

Orlando emitted a low hum, pushing back towards Elijah but keeping his hands on the headboard, and then his eyes flew open when a finger pushed its way inside, working steadily as Elijah moved to sucking on his neck.

"Your fucking hair is in my way," Elijah muttered, holding the offending strands to the side with his other hand, and Orlando barked out a laugh, the intensity of the moment broken but his arse still pushing back instinctively against the intruding finger.

"It's not my fault… it just… does that."

Elijah snorted, unimpressed, and slid a second finger inside, moving now to Orlando's shoulder and placing a string of kisses and sucks there instead, out of the likely hair trajectory. "Maybe _you_ should go back to the mohawk," he suggested, wiggling his fingers a bit until Orlando was squirming and tightening his own fingers against the wood.

"No thanks. I don't look good half-bald," Orlando replied, and Elijah laughed again.

"Well, I guess these will be nice to hold onto," Elijah reasoned, brushing his hand over the curls as he flicked his fingers, hard, and waited for Orlando's moan to end before continuing. "When I fuck you."

"Jesus, 'Lij, come on, get with it," he insisted, and Elijah just smiled, unseen, against the back of Orlando's neck.

"You're such a pretty little whore sometimes, Orli."

"Not a whore," Orlando protested, weakly.

"No," Elijah disagreed. "You'll be anything I want you to be. Tonight, at least."

Orlando hesitated, then Elijah's fingers went still, and he groaned in frustration, trying to push backwards without letting go. "Tonight," he agreed, finally, and Elijah smiled again and pressed his fingers in harder.

"Open up for me, babe," Elijah ordered, withdrawing his fingers and rolling a condom on, only pausing for the most perfunctory of additional lube application before holding his cock up to Orlando's hole and kissing the top of his spine. "There you are," he murmured, reassuring but still hungry, pushing at the proper spot to force Orlando's back into a slight arch, his weight supported on his locked arms, head hanging between his shoulders. He pushed slowly, separating the halves of Orlando's arse with his hands, and licked a trail from one shoulder to the other, then up to the nape of the neck and back down as far as he could go without doing some sort of erotic gymnastics. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that the trail of his tongue was like some perverted version of the crossing of oneself he had been encouraged to do in church as a child, and he decided not to think too much about the fact that the symbolic image didn't make him soften.

"Christ, Elijah," Orlando groaned, his limbs trembling slightly, and the sound of his voice ripped Elijah back to the present, caused his hips to stutter back and jerk forward almost entirely of their own accord, barely connected to his brain at all. The movement put him halfway in, and he moaned as his arm went around Orlando's torso and came up to twist the nipple he had kissed ten minutes ago.

"You dirty fucking slut," he muttered, coming out a little more vicious than he had intended. Orlando just whimpered, a desperately needy and not at all annoyed sound, and Elijah took that as encouragement, using a handful of curls to drag Orlando's head back and bite, hard, between collarbone and throat. "Perfect little whore," he whispered. Orlando rocked his hips forward and then pushed back, hard, his arms fully extended as he impaled himself, making Elijah's words a self-fulfilling prophecy. Elijah groaned and tried not to come on the spot, tried to remind himself that this might not happen again.

"I think the fucking hairstyle… made you more dominant, mate," Orlando gasped out, only half laughing as if he wasn't sure it was appropriate. Elijah just smirked.

"How do you know I wasn't already?" he pointed out, his voice a little more seductive than he had intended it, as he slowly withdrew and then thrust back in to the hilt, his hand on Orlando's hip now to provide an anchor as the other still fisted possessively in the rather long-at-the-moment curls.

"Oh Jesus… don't… don't _suggest_ things like that," Orlando groaned, rocking back and forth now completely without thought as his eyes again squeezed shut.

"Why? Cause you fucking love the idea?" Elijah spat out, his other hand now dropping to join the other at Orlando's hips and hold him still as he established a more regular pace, sliding half the way out and then fully back in, his forehead dropping to Orlando's shoulder as he felt his balls tighten. "You get off on it, don't you? Being fucked? Dominated a little, even?"

Orlando gasped, let out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise, and came, all over his own stomach, without ever being touched.

Elijah's eyes went wide, his gut twisting slightly with awe and a bit of pride, and then he pulled back suddenly, thrusting hard into the now completely pliant body, not stopping when Orlando lost his grip on the headboard and dropped to his elbows. He used his knee to kick Orlando's legs wider, in fact, and his fingers tightened to a bruising grip as he used Orlando's body to achieve his release, gasping and strangely silent when he finally came.

Rolling over and out of Orlando's body, Elijah was quite cognisant of the other man's heavy breathing, his head turned away so that Elijah couldn't see his eyes, and he frowned as he tossed the condom in the bin by the bed.

"You okay?" Elijah whispered, his hand comforting on Orlando's lower back. He didn't expect it at all when Orlando flipped over suddenly and grabbed him, hard, by the fauxhawk in one hand and the back of the neck in the other, kissing him so hungrily that Elijah (and his dick) almost forgot that he had just come thirty seconds ago.

"Fuck. You want to do that again sometime?" Orlando asked, his smile wide and goofy against Elijah's lips. Elijah grinned in return and shook his head, laughing. He punched Orlando's shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You fucker. I thought you were mad at me," he protested, and Orlando just grinned.

"Are you kidding me? You're one sexy little bugger when you get like that. You should try it more often."

Elijah just snorted and swatted Orlando lightly upside the head. "You're an idiot. But okay. If you're offering."

"Yeah." Orlando grinned, giving Elijah's hair an affectionate ruffle. "I am."


End file.
